Hell's daughter
by ami2kamami
Summary: The Ryuzaki Sakuno everyone knows is quite different from the true one that her family knows. With her uncle's training she became a person people fear... and use the abbreviation F.E.A.R. or fuck everything and run! Mafia!Sakuno and others, OOCness, ONESHOT


**So... this is Ami, after a long time. The school and everything was keeping me from going here or even writing. Plus this isn't even my laptop. I had to borrow it from Chizuru 'cuz mine isn't working properly. **

**This is my first oneshot ever, mainly 'cuz I just write and write and before I know it - it's a few chapter story.**

**No more rambling!**

**Warning: there will be OOC characters (mainly Sakuno), cussing (nothing bad) and some shooting**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT, though the plot is mine!**

**This is not my mother language! There might be some grammar mistakes! **

XXX

Every fucking week, every fucking day, every-fucking-where… whining idiots and slutty bitches.

'_Why do I need to play nice, again?'_ thought one Ryuzaki Sakuno as her supposed 'friend' Osa-something Tomoka squealed like a pig as her crush, Echizen Ryoma, glanced in their direction. _'This is so boring…' _

One would think that Sakuno and Ryoma liked each other but they were just humouring them. You see Ryoma was her supposed 'guardian' as her uncle ordered. It wasn't well known but Sakuno's mother had a half-brother who ran away when he was but a child. He later became well known in underworld as _Satan's son_. However when he, along with his half-sister and her husband, were driving to a restaurant for a get-together they had an accident, which killed the latter two and he became infertile, thus making Sakuno an only relative, who could take over his _family_ when he retires. Yasuhara, that's his name, therefore assigned his friend's, Nanjiro's son to guard her. But because Ryoma didn't have enough training to become a guardian he had to leave for America.

"Kya! Ryoma-sama!" the girl beside her shouted with that annoying high-pitched voice of hers. Sakuno resisted the urge to cover her ears and forced herself to blush and stutter out, "T-Tomo-chan…" to keep up her façade.

It was irritating to have to be here every fucking day. Sakuno would have rather sit through one of her shooting tutor's long and boring lectures about accuracy and all that shit.

"The practice is over! First years, collect the balls! Second years, clean up the rest! Regulars, come here!" shouted captain Tezuka after Inui told him the time. He had been spacing out nowadays – no one knew why. Sakuno's _friend_, Osa-something was concerned about him as were all the regulars, except Ryoma, obviously.

"I give off tomorrow's practice. Something came up and I need to go," said the stoic teen to his teammates. Sounds of 'Why, nya?' and 'Yes!' filled the area as Inui scribed something into his book.

Inui – another 'guardian' of hers. Her uncle is a worry-wart so he put him up to it too. Inui's family is the best in hacking though they create dangerous, erm, toys… and they are close allies with 'Herru,' which is her uncle's _family_.

Believe it or not, Inui was the one who understood her the most after Ryoma and everyone in Herru knows that those three are inseparable – Sakuno, the leader, Ryoma, her right hand man and Inui, her left hand man.

She locked eyes with him for a brief moment before nodding slightly, saying _'Go!' _in their secret language though she knew he would follow her after walking a few block by herself.

Sakuno parted ways with her _friend_ at school gates, quickly walking in the direction of her grandmother's place as not to raise suspicions. After making sure no one was following her she took sharp turn left and ran in the familiar streets leading to her uncle's flashy skyscraper. Even though her uncle is serious about his _business_he is kind of, how to say it, childish.

Sakuno could now hear the footsteps of her left hand man as she took one of the last turns.

"Hurry up, Doc," she said into the shadows, not letting her guard down and reaching for her hidden Desert Eagle in case it wasn't him but someone from an enemy _family_.

"I'm right here," answered the glassed man from her left. Sakuno twitched, the bastard was making fun of her mentally, she just knew it.

"Where's Cat?" she asked, referring to her right hand man, who was nowhere in sight as the two walked through the glass doors of her uncle's skyscraper. "He should be waiting here by now…" she gnawed at her lip nervously at the thought of someone hurting her friend.

"Don't worry," said Inui, mentally chuckling at the resemblance of her and uncle's worry-wart nature, "he probably went to buy his beloved Ponta," he pet her head to comfort her as they walked to the elevator. After the doors closed behind them he took out his identification card and let the scanner take it in.

"_Welcome, the elevator will now take you to level -26" _came the voice from the intercom.

Sakuno took the rubber bands out of her hair and put one into her pocket. She then pulled her knee length hair into a messy ponytail. The elevator doors opened with a _ping_. "Let's go," she said emotionlessly.

The duo walked through metal halls with cameras at every corner and some doors here and there. Finally at the end of the hall way were double doors, which opened automatically when Sakuno let the machine scan her eye.

"That's cheating, you little fucker!"

What she saw made her twitch. The rest of her guardians were all there, along with her right hand man, who she had been worried over. He was in his usual plush armchair, sleeping with his white cap over his face. _'How could he be asleep in this racket?' _

On the couch, which with Ryoma's favourite armchair made an 'L', was a sprawled Akutsu Jin, who seems to be trying to tune out the argument.

Kajimoto Takahisa sat on an armchair across from Ryoma, calmly reading a book. He had mastered the art of ignoring his loud colleagues.

Sakuno looked to the right side of the room, where was located a long table made for meetings. At the end of it sat Nio Masaharu and Mukahi Gakuto with cards in their hands. _'Probably poker,'_ thought Sakuno.

"Nope, absolutely no cheating, puri," said Nio with his usual cheeky grin, which was irritating his current opponent.

Sakuno sighed, catching the attention of everyone in the room who wasn't sleeping (cough-Ryoma-cough).

"Hey, fuckers, missed me?" she asked with sarcastic smile on her face.

"Hello, Ryuzaki," Kajimoto greeted her, putting his book into his bag, which was beside his armchair. Akutsu only glanced at her, waved and closed his eyes, attempting to sleep.

Nio and Gakuto jumped from their seats and leapt at her, shouting, "Sakuno-chan!" She calmly side-stepped them and made her way to Ryoma's sleeping form. The occupants of the room sensed her kind-of bad mood when she reached her destination, took out her gun and aimed at his head.

"Echizen," she addressed him with dark aura emitting from her, "who the fuck gave you the permission to go in without us?"

Inui cocked his head to the side and tried to remember today's date. _'Oh,' _Inui thought, _'it's the time of the month again.'_ He wisely signalled to the three who were paying attention. Kajimoto poked Akutsu's side to get him to open his eyes and gestured to Inui, who delayed the message again. Akutsu's eyes widened comically before scrambling off the couch and to the group by the door, looking fearful, not that he would admit it – not even over his dead body.

The fear wasn't for any reason though. When she was in that mood a few months back, she totally thrashed him in training that day and ate his entire stock of his favourite cookies all because he said she didn't look good (for his credit, she had fever that evening and got sick in the morning).

Ryoma, still asleep, mumbled something under his breath, which sounded suspiciously like "Five more minutes, Oyaji…"

Sakuno's eye twitched as she unlocked the gun and said, "I give you five seconds to explain."

Ryoma didn't say anything, only snuggled deeper into the armchair.

"Five"

Ryoma's cap fell from his tossing and turning.

"Four"

"Three"

Ryoma twitched.

"Two"

'_Wake up!' _shouted his fellow guardians in their minds not wanting to be left without the only one who can say bad news (if there were some) to her without getting beaten.

"One"

Just as she was about to pull the trigger Ryoma shot up and jumped over her, thus successfully avoiding the bullet that left the gun not a second later.

"Tch, Ryuzaki, I was just sleepy," he said yawning, his calm façade on, not showing his emotions at all. "Why didn't you let me sleep?"

Her eye twitched again, "You…" she aimed at him, "…fucker!"

Needless to say, Ryoma received only a few scratches though the room wasn't so lucky. In their chase Sakuno had somehow gotten hold of a katana and was waving with it wildly with practiced slices though none hit their target as he kept running, instead the room ended up with holes after the bullets hit it and the furniture was in pieces.

Inui later tended to the tennis prince's wounds as Sakuno slept. The chase drained her.

Her uncle, Yasuhara, walked in just to see this situation. He chuckled, "That time of the month again?" he asked in a whisper as not to wake the sleeping girl. The guardians all nodded with shiver going down their spines. His face quickly got serious, "I have an assignment for you, lads, but it can wait 'till she wakes up," he said looking at his sleeping heir.

'_Well, at least life isn't boring for the kid…' _he thought before giving the documents to Inui to study later.

xxx

**I thought about making this a crossover with Katekyou Hitman Reborn but... I just don't know! If you, readers, would like this to be a long story, just rewiev and I'll try!**

**Good bye, lads! **


End file.
